


what a man gotta do (while he's totally locked up with you)

by troubadore



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubadore/pseuds/troubadore
Summary: "I think I'm going insane, Specs.""You're not going insane," Ignis shoots back immediately. "You're just bored.""I'm going insane fromboredom," Noct amends. "Boredom is making me crazy. I'm losing it by the second.""You're certainly losing something," Ignis mutters, loud enough that Noct knows he's supposed to hear it. He doesn't even look up from the cookbook he's got his nose buried in. Rude.orNoct and Ignis in quarantine (oh my god they're in quarantine)
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65
Collections: The Ignoct Indoor Gift Exchange





	what a man gotta do (while he's totally locked up with you)

**Author's Note:**

> for [ignoctlesbian](http://ignoctlesbian.tumblr.com)
> 
> here u go fran! hope your quarantine hasn't been too terrible and that u enjoy these goofs suffering their own quarantine!

"I think I'm going insane, Specs." 

"You're not going insane," Ignis shoots back immediately. "You're just bored." 

"I'm going insane from  _ boredom, _ " Noct amends. He tosses his controller to the floor, uncaring that it makes his character walk off a cliff to his death, and rolls over on the couch, propping his chin up on the arm. "Boredom is making me crazy. I'm losing it by the second." 

"You're certainly losing something," Ignis mutters, loud enough that Noct knows he's supposed to hear it. He doesn't even look up from the cookbook he's got his nose buried in. Rude. 

"Rude," Noct says aloud. "I'm suffering here and you don't even care." 

At that, Ignis does look up—but only to give him a Look, eyebrow twitching. "You're not the only one stuck here, you know." 

That makes Noct grimace, looking away. It's not like Ignis had  _ asked  _ to be caught up at Noct's apartment when the urgent address went out saying the entire city was being put in quarantine to help stop the spread of the virus going around—a nasty little fucker, according to Luna, with an unreasonably long incubation period that resulted in two weeks minimum of bedridden misery. 

Suddenly, being holed up in his nice, roomy apartment, free to walk around and sit on the balcony in the sun and decidedly  _ not _ bedridden and also inadvertently getting to spend time with his favorite person doesn't feel so constricting. Mostly. 

Still, though. "Sorry," he mumbles into the fabric of his couch. "It's the cabin fever talking." 

Ignis sighs, but it sounds more fond than exasperated. "I know it's frustrating," he says gently, and Noct looks up at the sound of him setting the cookbook down on the table. "Gods know I'm not faring much better myself, in truth." 

"Yeah, but you're not being melodramatic about it," Noct points out, and Ignis snorts. 

"Only when you're asleep and unable to gather blackmail on me," Ignis teases, and Noct grins. He adjusts his glasses and gets up, picking the cookbook up and heading towards the kitchen. Glancing over his shoulder, he asks, "Would you like to help me make these? Dispel some of that pent-up energy with a little bit of baking?" 

Noct pushes himself up from the couch, padding towards the kitchen. "I can think of something to dispel pent-up energy," he says, waggling his eyebrows, and Ignis rolls his eyes but leans into him when Noct wraps his arms around him. "But yeah, sure. What are we making?" 

"These," Ignis says, gesturing to the cookbook. The page it's open to shows an artfully arranged plate of mini tarts filled with what Noct thinks is lemon pudding. The title  _ Lemon Tarts  _ at the top of the page confirms his suspicions. "But I'm thinking of substituting the lemon for another flavor, if you'd prefer." 

"Lemon is good," Noct says with a shrug. "Crisp, cool, tangy but not overbearing since it'll have sugar with it, good in the summertime. Shit, now I  _ want  _ the lemon." 

"Lemon it is," Ignis chuckles, and Noct lets him go as he moves to the fridge. "Get out the mixing bowl and muffin tray, would you?" 

Noct does as told, and he finds a nice rhythm in letting Ignis boss him around the kitchen. He pulls out his phone to put on music at one point, because the silence is a little too distracting, but then it's perfect—just him and Ignis moving around each other, mixing ingredients together and creating something they both put work into. 

"I can see why you like cooking so much," Noct says as Ignis pipes the lemon filling into the little pastry crusts. He's sitting on the counter now, kicking his feet gently against the lower cabinets and licking the spatula of remaining filling. "It's...nice. Relaxing." 

"It is," Ignis agrees. He's got a smear of flour on his cheek where Noct had put his dirty hand in his face. Noct thinks about licking it off. "I find it helps center me when things are becoming—frazzled, for lack of a better word." 

"You, frazzled?" Noct laughs. "Not possible. You're always so—calm. Collected. It's like. Your  _ thing. _ " 

Ignis sniffs, eyes on the tarts. "Yes, well. My 'frazzled' simply happens to manifest in ways not quite as obvious as yours." 

By which he means  _ My clothes don't end up spread all over the floor and my coffee table isn't piled high with old take-out containers  _ and Noct can't exactly argue with him on it. It makes him feel a little sheepish, a little embarrassed, but Ignis is always nothing less than wholly supportive during those kinds of episodes. It's one of the reasons Noct loves him so much. 

Noct watches him finish filling the pastry crusts and then put the tray of them in the fridge to chill for an hour or two. Done with that, Ignis straightens up, wiping his hand on a dishtowel before he turns to Noct with a grin. Noct grins back, letting his legs fall open as Ignis steps between them. He tilts his head and smiles into the kiss Ignis gives him. 

"Thank you for assisting me," Ignis murmurs against his mouth. "Are you still feeling bored?" 

"Mm," Noct hums, hands wandering to the hem of Ignis's shirt, fingers sneaking beneath it to the skin hidden there, "maybe a little. Why? You got another suggestion for killing time?" 

Ignis nips at his lip, his own hands settled firmly on Noct's hips. "I can think of a few things, if you're open to ideas." 

Noct pulls back, cheeks flushed, heart starting to race. "Quarantine isn't gonna be over for a while. We've got time to try them all, I'd say." 

"Then I suppose we'll start with this." And Ignis pulls him back in, and Noct lets himself be kissed. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/troubadorer) // [tumblr](http://geraltofriviasleftbuttcheek.tumblr.com)


End file.
